Espejito Espejito
by Lady Van Gotham
Summary: Colección de Drabbles CielxSebastian
1. El bosque

**Kuroshitsuji y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Tú, libreto de siempre tan predecible… Ya me lo sé.

Eres un pequeño odioso, fastidioso, molesto y petulante, pero eres mío. Me veo a mi mismo hipnotizado por tu belleza, viéndote de reojo mientras trabajas en tu oficina, más obstinado que un mismo adulto.

Puedo sentir la furia que albergas en ti mismo, siento tus ganas de gritar… escucho tus silenciosos gritos resonando en mis oídos.

-Ciel

Te sorprendes cuando me oyes decir tu nombre, y con ese ojo azul me miras. Tu mirada posee tanta intensidad que si tuviera un alma, sería como cuchillas atravesándola. A veces incluso a mí me da miedo tu mirada, pero me gusta, nadie me había hecho sentir algo como eso.

-¿Sí, Sebastian?

-¿Podrías… acompañarme al bosque?

-¿Acompañarte al bosque? Qué petición tan inusual… Pero está bien, sólo porque de ti se trata

Te quitas el sombrero y tu gabardina, que aunque muchos lo vean común ante mis ojos lo haces de una forma provocativa ¿Haces esto a propósito verdad? Tomas tu báculo y dejas que yo te habrá la puerta.

-No creo que te veas en la necesidad de usar tu báculo

-¿Porqué lo dices?

Entonces te cargo en mis brazos y velozmente te llevo hasta la parte más hermosa del bosque.

-¿Porqué hemos venido hasta aquí?

-Quiero preguntarte algo

-Bien, ¿qué es tan importante, como para haberme arrastrado a un bosque lejos de la ciudadela?

-¿Qué sientes por mí?

El color se drena de tu cara por un momento, y luego tus mejillas se sonrojan. No lo esperabas ¿Verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Me diviertes. Sonrío maliciosamente y te tomo de la barbilla para que me mires a los ojos **-¿Qué sientes tú por mí?**

-Su-supongo que… que…

-¿Qué...?

Bajas la mirada tratando de encontrar algo elocuente que decirme, siempre tratando de racionalizar los sentimientos antes de actuar, pero conmigo no puedes hacer eso. En eso subes la mirada, pareces molesto y tus ojos demuestran severidad, por lo que preparó mi corazón para ser destrozado por ti. Por un simple humano malcriado y enojón pero que es especial, que es hermoso y que muy dentro suyo, es una buena persona.

-¿Ciel?

Jalas mi chaleco y me acercas para plantarme un beso, entiendo… tu también me quieres.

-¿Aún necesitas palabras?

-No, no palabras exactamente

Te gusta molestarme, entonces corres por el bosque para esconderte ¿Con qué sentido si sabes que te encontraré? Como sea corro a buscarte, porque eso es lo que siempre hago. Esto me está tomando más trabajo de lo normal ¿Dónde te has metido? Y entonces te encuentro, metido en aquel manantial cristalino y transparente, y veo tus ropas a la orilla.

-Tú ganas, me encontraste

-Eres una caja llena de sorpresas

-Tal vez, ahora ven que el agua está helada y necesito una fuente de calor

Con velocidad me despojo de mis ropas y entro en el agua, donde me envuelves en un abrazo y noto el alivio en tu cara ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría allí esperándome?

-Con lo frío que eres no pensé que una baja temperatura podría afectarte tanto. ¿Qué? No me mires así

-No me hagas enojar, Sebastian. Disfrutemos este momento que no siempre habrá oportunidad para ello

Disfrutar… sólo podré disfrutar esto una vez que te bese en este manantial, pero para hacer que esto perdure; dejémoslo para el final.

-Seguramente Meyrin y todos los demás se estén preguntando dónde estamos

-Simple, son asuntos de negocio

-¿Negocio?

-Un trueque, tu corazón por el mio.


	2. Muerte

**Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**¿Nunca se han preguntado, qué paso mientras Ciel estaba muerto? Hablo de el inicio de la segunda temporada, cuando su cuerpo se encontraba en el maletín.**

**Dado que Yana ha sido buena y lo ha dejado a nuestra imaginación, aquí traigo un bonito escenario.**

* * *

Vacío.

Te veo inconsciente en aquel banco del bosque en el que vivimos tantas aventuras nocturnas.

Te cargo hasta tu habitación y te pongo con sutileza en la cama. Has vuelto a casa Bocchan. He traído libros y dulces nuevos, pero creo que no serán de mucha utilidad dadas las circunstancias.

Tomo un poco de crema y la deposito en tu boca, de nada funciona, no la tragas.

Tus ojos azules ya no se abren, ya no muestras emociones, ni me asustas con tu penetrante mirada. No oígo tu corazón latir ansioso al tenerme cerca... No lo oígo rogar por cariño, mi cariño. No consigo arrancarte sonrisas de puro placer de tus labios. No me tomas de mi barbilla para obligarme a mirarte, ni te envuelves en mis abrazos. No me hagas esto vida mía, reacciona por favor.

-Bocchan ¿Me permitirías?- Y luego de eso deposito un suave beso en tus labios. Te miro y acaricio tu cabello, no reaccionas. Tu piel sigue tan pálida, fría y suave como siempre, la acaricio. Lentamente comienzo a despojarte de tus ropas, para dejarte en tu estado más puro y vulnerable, desnudo ante mí. Beso todo tu cuerpo, tus muslos, abdomen y pecho. Sigues sin reaccionar.

Inevitablemente y por primera vez, una lágrima escapa de mis ojos, y una sonrisa triste llega a mis labios. Me acuesto a tu lado.

-Lo que pensé, es un cuerpo vacío y sin alma. Eres simplemente mío y ya.

Te cargo para bañarte con las fragancias que tanto te gustaban, seguidamente visto tu cuerpo y peino tu cabello. En mis brazos te encuentras ¿Estás cómodo?.

En el salón hay una maleta, es allí donde debo ponerte, muy a mi pesar.

* * *

-Será todo un honor Claude- decía Alois. Ambos dos estaban acostados en la cama, Claude con sus ropas sueltas y Alois encima suyo completamente desnudo.

-Esparé- volvió a decir mientras ponía su pie cerca de su mayordomo, quien atrevidamente lo lamió. Alois terminó de desvestir a Claude y comenzó a besar su miembro, haciendo que el otro emitiera murmuros de placer.

Comenzó a ascender hasta su cuello para finalmente decir: -Será un honor adueñarme de Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

-Todo esto es inútil- decía Ciel arrojando un monton de cartas en su oficina.

Sebastian atrapó una que llamo su atención, y Ciel al notarlo preguntó -¿Qué sucede, Sebastian?-

-Nada- dijo él aplastando una araña que paseaba por el papel -Es solo una araña-

Lamió la sangre de la araña contenida en su guante y pensó "¿Quienes se han creído que son estos dos, para intentar adueñarse de Ciel... De lo que es mío?"

* * *

**Aclaro que la idea original no ha sido mía, es de un one shot de manga hecho por un/una fan. Yo lo he reescrito a mi estilo para dar entendimiento a los sentimientos de Sebastian de forma más plena.**


	3. Mi mejor desgracia

Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**¿Por qué eres de esta forma? Siempre haciendo gracia de todas mis desgracias. Te ries, a veces de forma malvada y de vez en cuando (difícil de creer siendo tu un demonio) te ríes de verdad.**

Ese no es el problema, las cosas se tornan mal para mí cuando tus risas rozan lo seductor y me veo atraído cual idiota por ello. Ciertamente es algo difícil de evitar. Eres la mayor de mis desgracias; que te rías ya es bastante... Pero que me atrapes enojado y me tomes de la barbilla me hace perder cualquier indicio de sanidad mental.

Tus ojos se adentran en mi alma, en mis recuerdos... En mi corazón, o lo que queda de él, que lo has hecho tuyo por cierto.

¿Qué dices? Sí, tienes razón. La comedia es la desgracia que le sucede al otro, por eso decías que soy un circo de tragicomedia. Muy gracioso.

Ven aquí, que no quiero dormir solo. Hazme compañía en esta noche tan fría, en esta noche que al igual que todas las demás, están llenas de tinieblas y penumbras.


	4. Culpa

Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Yana Toboso.

En dedicación a Rin Taisho, disfrútalo ^^

* * *

**Debí saberlo, nunca me quisiste en realidad. No era más que tu aperitivo, un trofeo por el que luchabas ¿No es así? De cierto modo sigo siendo el mismo masoquista de siempre, dado que aun te quiero.**

No te amo, ya no podría hacerlo después de tanto tiempo, pero aun te quiero aunque no lo merezcas.

Siempre recordaré, con más cariño que mismo desdén, todas las experiencias que me permitiste pasar a tu lado. Ciertamente esto es más culpa mía que tuya, culpa mía por pensar que un demonio como tú podría amar plenamente... Supongo que lo intestaste, con eso es más que suficiente, o almenos para mi yo racional, porque mi corazón no ha tenido suficiente. Sigue anhelándote como siempre.

Mis ojos azules veían un apoyo, tus ojos rojos veían una presa indefenza. Eres como los árboles en la noche, esperando a atrapar algún inocente de paso, y vaya ironía, he sido yo el inocente.

Yo el frío, sin escrúpulos y sangre fría cayó bajo el viejo truco. Debería haber aprendido más de tí en vida que solo usarte como mi aliado y amante. Tus técnicas me hubieran sido bastante útiles. Tienes una belleza hipnotizande y una naturaleza manipuladora. Manipulador manipulado.

Tienes mi permiso para reirte, aunque ni siquiera te importe el hecho de que te has llevado todo lo que te dí, y todo lo que yo tenía. Estás esperando el dulce momento en que me des ese último beso y te apoderes de mi alma. No te daré ese gusto, querido mio.

No te permitiré rozar mis labios una última vez y permitirte que consumir mi alma sea algo satisfactorio. Eres mi mayordomo y lo serás hasta el momento en el que mi cuerpo caiga frío e inerte al suelo. Por ende, te ordeno que me hagas sufrir lo más posible mientras consumes mi alma.

¿Que no puedes hacerlo? Entonces aún me quieres... Que pena por tí, pero esa será mi orden final. Quiero que sufras en el proceso, que mis gritos inhumanos retumben silenciosamente en tus oídos, que sueñes con mis lágrimas y el desespero de mi mirada al verte, la desesperanza de mi fe. Quiero que llores mientras consumes mi alma, para que entiendas como me hiciste sentir.

Soy cruel, soy malvado y vengativo, es verdad. Pero esto es así porque tú así lo quisiste. Eras el único con quien me abría, y dejaba ver mi yo vulnerable, pero te aprovechaste de ello.

Todo en esta vida tiene un precio, pero por lo visto a pesar de que has tenido tantas vidas, nunca habías tenido que pagar un precio. Tengo el honor de ser el primero en cobrarte. Tus ojos ruegan por un "No lo hagas, Ciel" " No quiero que sufras más", pero es tarde ya. Yo quiero ese sufrimiento, anhelo ese dolor, anhelo el pánico de tu mirada.

Sebastian se quedó helado en su sitio, mientras Ciel se desvestía y se sentaba en su cama. No tenía más que un camisón de seda blanca y transparente.

Podía ver el sudor bajar por la garganta de su mayordomo, mientras su cara se enrojecía por la sofocación, y la insinuación del deseo se asomaba por sus pupilas, que se tornaban de un tono escarlata. Al verlo de esa forma, el peliazul sonrió y se quitó el parche.

-Sebastian.

-¿S-Si?

-Ven aquí por favor.

Con mucha parsimonia, e incluso miedo, el mayordomo se acercó a su amo.

-Acuéstate.

Cuando Sebastian terminó de acostarse, Ciel se sentó encima suyo y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, al tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos y sonreía.

-C-Ciel...

Tomó su rostro y le plantó un beso, que el pelinegro devolvió con lujuria, deseo y desesperación. Cuando el beso estuvo por llegar a su punto más placentero, Ciel lo detuvo abruptamente. Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de su mayordomo y se dispuso a jugar con su abdomen.

-No sigas, te lo ruego.

-No puedes darme órdenes, eres tú el que las recibe- Besos en el cuello, montones de ellos que hacian a Sebastian entremecerse. Aunque era una tortura, de cierto modo lo estaba disfrutando. Fue entonces cuando Ciel procedió con su pantalón.

-N-no...

Desabrochó los botones, y bajó su pantalón.

-Henos aquí, reviviendo una aventura de amantes pero con masoquismo aunado, proveniente de ambas partes.

-Deja de bromear, Ciel.

-Hazlo ya, debora mi alma.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que he dicho, haz mi alma tuya.

Es verdad que Sebastian debía acatar órdenes, má sin embargo, no lo haría esta vez. Estaba decidido en que no consumiría a Ciel. Lo tomó de la barbilla, y sonrió como antes.

-Haré lo que ordenas, pero no será precisamente tu alma lo que haga mío.

Sorpresa en los ojos del peliazul. Sebastian lo cargó hasta la enorme bañera del baño privado.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Desobedecer, ¿Qué no es obvio?

-De todo este tiempo, tenías que escoger este instante para rebelarte ¿Por qué no terminas con todo esto de una vez?

-Porque estoy arrepentido. Porque no quiero devorarte, quiero ver tus ojos por más tiempo- decía el pelinegro mientras se adentraba en la bañera y acariciaba las piernas de su amo.

-N-no... ¡Detente en este mismo instante!

-No puedo, ni quiero- respondió este plantándole un beso a su amo, que no devolvió.

-Basta Sebastian. No quiero nada contigo.

-Yo se qué es lo que quieres.

Afortunadamente, Meyrin, Bar, Finny y Tanaka estaban en la casa vacacional de Ciel, por lo tanto no pudieron escuchar los gritos y las risas de placer emanados de aquel baño privado, el baño del peliazul.

Esa misma noche, Sebastian se acostó a su lado.

-Eres un bastardo.

-Pero me amas, tanto como yo a tí.

-Esto no ha terminado- dijo Ciel sacando una daga que estaba bajo su almohada y clavándocela a sí mismo.

-Ciel ¿¡Qué haces!?

-Dejarte sin opción- respondió con una sonrisa triste -Lo siento Sebastian, tendrás que deborarme o me perderás para siempre.

Indescriptibles sensaciones las que tuvo Sebastian. Sintió que su corazón se detenía, se arrugaba y se volvía piedra. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos incontroladamente mientras sentía un raro vacío en su estómago. Su pecho ardía y sus piernas flaqueaban.

Sin más opción, besó a Ciel y se adueño de su alma.

Estuvo toda la noche llorando, abrazando el inerte cuerpo de su amo. Lloró y gritó de impotencia, estaba en un ataque de pánico, dolor, y mucha ira. Destruyó todo lo que encontró a su paso. Todo este tiempo creyó que era el alma de Ciel lo que quería, y sin darse cuenta hirió a lo que realmente quiso: él. Se dio cuenta muy tarde que todas esas noches de amor, sexo y pasión eran reales y no un engaño. Había perdido todo lo que quedaba y era por su propia culpa.

Esa noche dejó el broche de mayordomo sobre el salón principal, y volvió al mundo de los demonios, donde enterraría el cuerpo de su amado peliazul.


	5. Wonderland

**No me maten T-T! Me disculpo por no actualizar en tanto! Me faltaba tiempo e inspiración, pero he vuelto :3**

**Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Wonderland. Parte 1.**

Por increíble que esto parezca, Sebastian estaba profundamente dormido. No lo culpo, supongo que ser mayordomo de alguien como yo debe ser muy agotador, pero nunca le digan que yo he dicho eso.

Observo sus largos, negros y lisos mechones reposando en la pálida piel de su cara. Él es una obra de arte, o eso es desde mi perspectiva, dado que siempre que tengo la oportunidad admiro su belleza. Bar, finny, Meyrin y Tanaka siguen dormidos también. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me desvisto a mí mismo, extrañado de no sentir esas cálidas manos enguantadas deslizarce por mi abdomen, o el calor corriendo desde mi cuello hasta el pecho por tener a esa misma mano desabrochando mis botones. Qué aburrimiento.

Decidí que sería una buena idea caminar por el bosque, así que tome mi báculo y salí de la mansión. El camino se tornaba oscuro, siniestro, e incluso a cada paso la niebla se hacía más densa. La situación no me daba buena espina, pero con lo terco y orgulloso que soy (y siempre seré) no me dejé intimidar por esas tonterías así que seguí mi recorrido. Cada paso era más largo, más oscuro, más lejano... A la mitad del bosque me detuve, dado que sentí una muy intensa mirada en mi espalda.

No era una común y corriente, era una mirada que perforaba mi alma, y llenaba mi mente de pensamientos impuros, de recuerdos llenos de lujuria, incluso de miedo. Pero no había nadie.

Recuperé el aliento y mi paso firme, seguí pasando entre los bosques, jugando con los horrores que la naturaleza escondía. De pronto todo se volvió estático. Era claro que aunque yo caminaba hacia adelante, mi cuerpo se movía hacia atrás. A este punto, me sentía exasperado, por lo que lanzé mi báculo por los aires y empecé a correr, cosa que tampoco funcionaba.

Estaba en mi estado más patético de exasperación, grité tan fuerte como pude mientras seguía corriendo. Segundos después, sentí dos manos tomar mis hombros. Con mucha cautela y lentitud volteé a ver qué ser sobrenatural era.

-S-¡Sebastian!-

-Bocchan, ¿Qué hace usted en un lugar como este y a estas horas?-

-No sabes cuánto me alegra verte, ¡No lo sabes!- sin pensarlo, me lanzé como un pobre cordero atarantado y asustado a sus brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Entonces te sientes aliviado.- dijo él con esa sonrisa tan suya en los labios. Repentinamente, se agachó a mi nivel y tomó mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bocchan, retira tu parche por favor.- Sin saber por que, hice lo que me pidió. Estaba en algún tipo de trance.

-Esos ojos, azules como el cielo, como el mar. Pero llenos de odio, miedo, avaricia... Aun así son perfectos. Mi vista se deleita solo con esos dos irises azules. Ven aquí, cordero blanco y puro, ven a mis brazos.- y dicho esto, me plantó un beso directo en los labios. Normalmente lo habría abofeteado por hacer algo así, pero esta vez era diferente


End file.
